The invention disclosed herein relates to a multiple use blanket which may be converted into a sleeping bag configuration and into a cushion, pillow or storage configuration.
Multiple use blanket, sleeping bag or the like items provide certain conveniences in addition to the uses to which the particular item is put. A basic convenience is the capability of converting the item to a compact configuration for storage or transporting or use as a pillow, for example. Some single use blanket or like items also provide this convenience of converting to a compact configuration. The patents identified below provide examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,418 discloses a coverlet that can be configured into a pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,899 discloses a lap robe or blanket convertible into a sleeping bag configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,552, discloses a combination mat and tote bag. The mat is foldable into a tote bag having two pockets on the exterior of the bag for carrying things. Ribbons attached to the mat are tied to retain the bag in its folded configuration, and straps are provided for carrying the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,306, discloses a multiple use blanket which the patent states can be used as a conventional blanket, car blanket, lap robe, beach blanket, serape, poncho, dressing tent, beach bag and sleeping bag. The blanket is provided with a pocket into which the blanket can be folded or rolled. This item can also be joined with a similar blanket to form a huddle bag for two persons. A zipper is provided for each side of the blanket and a zipper is provided to close the pocket. Another zipper provides the opening for use as a serape or poncho.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,881 discloses an item than can be used as a stadium blanket, waterproof covering (with a removable hood) and a cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,749, discloses a multiple use item that can be used as an ordinary bag, a pair of seats, a cushion, a lap robe, a sleeping bag and a hooded poncho. This item consists of three separate pieces, a blanket which can be converted into a sleeping bag configuration, a hood which is attachable to the blanket for use as a poncho, and a bag which can be used as a seat cushion and for carrying the blanket and the hood (as well as other things). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,109,951, 3,284,818, 3,584,323, 4,258,439, 4,752,971 and 5,657,489.
Despite the existence of prior multiple use and/or compactable blankets, mats, sleeping bags and like items, there is a need for an item which functions as a blanket, a sleeping bag, stadium bag or pouch or like item, and a cushion or pillow that not only provides these uses but does so in a very convenient, neat and attractive manner.
It is an object of the invention disclosed herein to provide a multiple use blanket or like item that is more convenient to use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blanket or like item that can be more conveniently and more neatly be folded or otherwise reconfigured into a compact configuration usable as a cushion or pillow, or which can be conveniently stored or transported.
The above and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by a blanket having a closure system (e.g., a zipper, hook and loop system, snaps, buttons, a zip lock system, etc.) extending to define a generally central region of the blanket into which the blanket can be folded or otherwise manipulated, and the closure system closed around the central region to provide a compact configuration of the blanket usable, for example, as a cushion or pillow, or in which configuration the blanket is suitable for storage and transporting.
In accordance with the invention, this closure system and its location provide not only the functionality described herein to compact the blanket, but also provide a neat and attractive appearance for a relatively tightly folded or compacted blanket.
Another closure system is provided about the periphery of the blanket which allows the blanket to be folded and configured as a sleeping bag or stadium bag or pouch.
In the preferred embodiment, the blanket has both of the closure systems described above, and can be used as a blanket, wrap or poncho-like wrap in the fully unfolded configuration, as a sleeping bag or pouch, etc. in a once-folded configuration and as a pillow or cushion in a compact configuration. The closure system for retaining the blanket in its compact configuration is located on only one side of the blanket so that it is positioned on the outside of the once-folded configuration and does not interfere with use of the blanket in that configuration. Similarly, the closure system for retaining the blanket in its compact configuration extends about the periphery of the compactly configured blanket so as not to interfere with its use as a pillow or cushion.
In a specific embodiment, the closure system which retains the blanket in its compact configuration has mutually attachable first and second closure parts which together extend in a partial or full loop in a central region of the fully unfolded blanket. To obtain the compact configuration of the blanket, the blanket is relatively tightly folded or manipulated into the central region within the periphery of the closure parts, i.e., within the loop. Thereafter, the blanket is folded or manipulated along an axis of symmetry of the loop or central region into the compact configuration with the first and second closure parts positioned adjacent each other for attachment together. The closure parts are engaged completely about the loop to provide a pillow or cushion, or partially to provide a sack-like configuration. The central region defined by the closure parts has an area which is less than half of the area of the unfolded blanket, and preferably one third or less of the area of the blanket, so that the area of the compact configuration is about one twelfth or less than the area of the unfolded blanket.
The closure system for use in configuring the blanket as a sleeping bag or stadium bag or pouch also has mutually attachable first and second closure parts. These parts extend in opposite directions along the periphery of the blanket in a fully unfolded configuration thereof. For example, in the preferred embodiment, they start in the middle of one side and extend for the complete adjacent side, so that when the closure system is closed, it provides a bag closed all along the periphery except for one side. The blanket is foldable once from the unfolded configuration about an axis of symmetry to position the first and second closure parts adjacent each other for attachment together for a sufficient distance to form a sack selectively openable and closable along one side of the once folded blanket.
The closure systems may be implemented by a zipper, hook and loop system, snaps, buttons, a zip lock system, etc.
In the preferred embodiment, the blanket is rectangular in its fully unfolded configuration and the loop is rectangular, so that the shape of the compact configuration of the blanket is also rectangular, and zippers are used for both closure systems. Also, in the preferred embodiment, the blanket comprises an inner layer and an outer layer. The outer layer is made of a weather resistant material while the inner layer is made of an insulating or comfortable fabric.